The field of this invention relates to a basic structural element which can be combined with other similar structural elements is an individually desired manner in order to form a particular structure.
It has long been desirable to construct a single structural element which can be assembled with other similar structural elements to achieve a particular type of structure. It has long been desirable to be able to use the same structural element in an assemblage to achieve different types of structures.
Banks of parallel ducts have long been known to be a desirable form of structure. Such banks of parallel ducts can be referred to as a hive. Examples of uses of banks of parallel ducts would be conduits for telephone and power lines, heat exchangers, nuclear reactors, centrifugal or electrostatic dust collectors, wine racks, and houses or office units as well as potential living quarters in outer space. It is well known that this particular type of structure is particularly desirable in that the structure that is fabricated is done so with a minimum amount of wasted space. Also, the overall structure obtained has an extremely high strength to weight ratio.